DBAH: Original Sequel
by GogetaDP
Summary: DBAH's original sequel. It was written while I was still deciding what to do for the sequel, I stopped writing it and changed from Jenenba to Diamao after chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball AH  
  
Other World Saga  
  
Eric Kinneary  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
5 years had passed since the day Goku and his friends defeated Zanji. In that time, much had changed in Other World. In honor of their new position, the Z Warriors had been given their own planet, nearly as large as the Grand Kai's. It was divided equally among them. The Grand Kai had tried to give Goku a larger section then the others since he was the group leader, but Goku refused it, saying that he was no better then his comrades. King Kai had also won West Kai's planet in a bet 3 years before. He wagered that Goku could defeat West Kai's newest fighter, Ruppiki. He was able to do it without going past Super Saiyan 1. On special request, Krillin moved West Kai's planet into King Kai's old orbit at the end of snake way.  
  
All the Z Warriors had been given suspended life again. This meant that they would be able to die, but that they would never age a single day. And that was the only way they could move throughout the galaxy with ease. Otherwise, if they died again while dead, they would be totally erased. From heaven and hell. They would just disappear, which is why, the Grand Kai told them later, he hadn't wanted them to leave. The Supreme Kai had already broken the rules for Goku twice before, and he couldn't do it a third. In addition to regaining life, each of the Z Warriors, except Goku, were given more lessons from King Kai. There was little he could teach them, however Krillin learned the art of Kaio-ken and all of them learned Shunkiado (Instant Transmission). King Kai thought that the new defenders of the galaxy would find it useful in their travels.  
  
Throughout the 5 years of their guardianship, they had many close calls. In one instance, Goku and Goten had taken a visit Yardratt, only to find that it's inhabitants had developed a new war machine capable of destroying dozens of planets surrounding their own. It had already fired at a neighboring system that the Yadranians were at war with before Goku and Goten were able to divert the blast. Then there was trouble again when a new set of dragonballs was discovered on Vereem. The one who collected them wished for immortality in order to conquer the universe. He was eventually imprisoned within his own star. A short while after Piccolo learned Shunkiado, he traveled to New Namek to check up on his people. It appeared that Porunga had been set loose on the Namekians, same as Shenlong had been on Earth. However, because of Porunga's immense power, he was immeasurably stronger than Shenlong had been, and much harder to defeat. Porunga had also agreed to revive all the Namekians he killed before setting off. All of these adventures were only within the first 2 years of the Z Warriors commission. However, Tien had died during their battle on Vereem. He was able to keep his mansion however, as a gift to him for his loyal service.  
  
Now the galaxy was at relative peace. The Z Warriors still had jobs to perform roughly every month, but they had not been in any real danger since Porunga. The Z Warriors with wives and family members who were permitted into Heaven were able to spend more time with them, as their services were needed rarely. Their wives had been permitted to gain their bodies back shortly after another escapade the Z Warriors had helped clear up as a reward and they now lived with their husbands in the mansions. Tien often visited Chout-zu (he had also been given his body back in reward for Tien's service, but not his life) who trained with the other North Quadrant fighters, hoping to gain a private lesson from the Grand Kai.  
  
Another Other World tournament was being held as well. Goku or Vegeta were heavily favored to win, but neither was allowed to transform past Super Saiyan 3, since last time they used Super Saiyan 4 it destroyed the entire stadium. Vegeta was not fond of this idea, since he couldn't transform into Super Saiyan 3. Since he had skipped that step during his life on Earth, he couldn't go back and try to learn it now. He was stuck at his max power during tournaments being Super Saiyan 2. Tensions between North Kai and West Kai had only intensified ever since they ended up getting into a fist fight during the 1,301,482,203rd Other World tournament 110 years ago. And this year West Kai was supposed to have found a new ultimate fighter to challenge even the Saiyans that King Kai boasted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be great!" Goku shouted from the sidelines. He was already pumped up for the action. He stood at the north end of the stadium grass with the other prized fighters from the North Quadrant. Only Goku and Gohan would be submitted as their fighters however. King Kai's first choice had been Vegeta, but he had refused and eventually attempted to blast King Kai from his house after constant begging. West Kai stood tall and pink, with his favorites from his quadrant. He had submitted an extremely small, warrior and another extremely tall fighter, towering at 17 and a half feet tall. West Kai had Pikkon and another challenger draped in a purple cloak in his section. After numerous attempts to find out who it was (and a lot of bribes), King Kai was forbidden to speak to West Kai before the tournament. South Kai was busy giving a pep talk to his fighters while East Kai was going on about how a queen should always ride to glory and how she was tired of standing in North Kai's shadow.  
  
Finally Shroom came on stage and announced it was time for the tournament to begin. First match would be Pikkon vs. Borayguard, a muscular pale man, who looked almost human, except he had spots covering his entire body and two yellow antennae sticking up from his white hair. As the two competitors met in the arena, they exchanged a quick dialogue. Goku knew that Pikkon was already declaring his victory. And he was right. As soon as the bell rang Pikkon appeared behind Borayguard and delivered a swift kick to his back, sending him flying into the air. Then fired a continuos ki shot into his back, forcing him to slam into the ceiling. According to the rule book, it was judged a ring out. Most matches followed in this fashion. Pikkon, Goku, Gohan, and West Kai's mysterious fighter, who turned out to be named Rykime, easily defeating their opponents. The bout finally picked up as Gohan and Rykime entered the arena. Rykime was an average sized man, boasting no apparent muscle mass, but incredible strength. His skin was dark blue in color, with a bald head. He was shaped as if he was made of rubber, continuously using his shuddering mass to avoid his attackers blows, reshaping himself to counter any attack. He adorned loose blood red pants, with a black sash tied around his waist and black army boots for shoes.  
  
As both Gohan and Rykime prepared for their match, the stadiums erupted. Both had utterly dominated their earlier fights, and this was sure to be an excellent match. Gohan was no fool, and immediately charged to Super Saiyan 2, just to be careful. He wanted to save Super Saiyan 3 for his father. He would need it as Goku would waist little energy defeating Pikkon. Gohan slid one leg in front of himself, and lifted both arms on either side of him, preparing for an attack as soon as the match began. Rykime just stood in a firm posture, not moving.  
  
"Well, he's awfully arrogant. That's okay. I'll show him what a Super Saiyan can do!" Gohan thought to himself as he waited for the match to begin.  
  
*Slam*! The sound reverberated around the stadium as the monk hit the gong to begin the match. Gohan intensified his stare, waiting for his opponent to attack him. However, when he didn't move, Gohan abandoned his stance an annoyed look crossing his face.  
  
"Fine!" Gohan shouted across the ring to Rykime, "You don't want to start things off? Then I will!" Gohan launched himself at his opponent, going for a direct attack. Seconds before he would have landed straight into Rykime, he left a lasting image, appearing above the strange purple man. He brought his fists together, and slammed it down onto Rykime's head. Or attempted to slam it. Rykime had shifted his entire body so that the fists went through nothing but air as the rubbery flesh split itself apart. Then, as suddenly as it had separated, it closed on his fist again. Rykime swung his body around, sharply, dragging Gohan with him. Gohan had been trying to wiggle his arm away from him since it became stuck, but his strange body was holding fast. Suddenly Rykime let go of Gohan and sent him flying into the stands. Gohan was able to turn himself around in time, however, and avoid a ring out. As he floated slowly back into the arena, he took note not to under-estimate his opponent again. Last time it had nearly cost him the match. So he decided to go with a new tactic. He raised his arms over his head and locked his fingers. Then began to gather energy. A loose yellow ball formed between his palms. Bubbles of energy made a bee line into it, expanding the attack greatly with every second.  
  
However, Rykime was no fool. He knew what Gohan was doing and would make sure he wouldn't accomplish it. He extended on arm to latch onto Gohan's arms, then yanked as hard as he could. It was enough to shake Gohan's concentration and dissipate the energy. Then he charged towards him at full speed, preparing a ki attack of his own. It wasn't very powerful, but as there wasn't much ki in it, it was able to go extremely fast. He lifted one arm and fired it at his competitor, immediately blowing him back. Rykime took advantage of this and sent a flying kick to Gohan's stomach. While Gohan was dazed he landed another two kicks to the face and then finished the barrage with an uppercut to his chin. It sent Gohan flying into the air, a look of shock more than pain painted across his face. When he managed to stop floating in the air, he turned around suddenly. He used Shunkiado to appear behind Rykime and sent a small ki shot to his back. Rykime was unable to move himself in time, and was sent flying across the ring. Gohan surrounded himself in yellow ki, waiting for his opponent to make his move. Rykime didn't move, however, and merely stood in the same spot.  
  
Gohan took this to his advantage and cupped his hands behind his back as he starts his recital:  
  
"Ka... me... ha... me..." he said quietly. He was planning to add quite a bit of energy to it. As long as it was large, Rykime couldn't shift his body so that it would travel through him. Blue energy stopped swirling into his palms and the ball stopped growing. It was time to unleash the attack.  
  
"Ha!" Gohan screamed, throwing his hands in front of himself to project the attack. The kamehameha wave towered 20 feet high and 30 feet wide. It moved with quick speed, however, despite it's size. Rykime opened his eyes in shock at the devastating attack. It was too large for him to try and jump over, and was chewing up the stadium floor as it approached, so he wouldn't be able to stick to the ground. It was too wide to try and avoid by going left or right. The attack would hit, there was no chance of it missing him. And since Rykime was unable to fly, he knew his fight was over. He couldn't withstand the blast, and it would surely push him over the side. But he braced himself anyway. Rykime crouched low and threw both arms in front of his face in a defense posture, trying to hold himself to the floor. As the blast overtook him, he was pushed back farther and farther, until he was at the end of the arena. He was now trying to push the attack back with his head, but was clearly unable to. His face contorted with effort, sweat beads popping out all over his body. His face was changing from its normal dark blue to an extremely lighter shade. Finally, he was pushed out of the ring. The second his body touched the ground, the stands went wild with cheers. All present had been extraordinary fighters when they were alive, and knew the kind of power that was shown in the arena was not easily obtainable.  
  
As Gohan let his yellow hair be replaced by the dark black, he walked over to Rykime. A smile crossing his face.  
  
"Good fight. You gave me some trouble there at the beginning. But I fought someone like you once, a long time ago. Someone named Buu. I've had plenty of experience in fighting tactics against people like you. But it was a good match," Gohan said, offering a hand to help his former opponent off the ground.  
  
"Yes, it was. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to continue my training," Rykime answered coldly, pushing away Gohan's hand as he got up himself. He walked out of the stadium, not even bothering to go back to talk to West Kai about his defeat.  
  
"Well what's his problem?" Gohan asked himself just before congratulations began from his father. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As the applause died down from the crowd, Goku and Pikkon mounted the stage, preparing for their battle. Pikkon held little hope for victory in this bout. He had come to realize early after their first two matches that Goku was the better fighter, even minus his strength. During their first match, Goku had managed to "defeat" him even though it was painfully obvious that Pikkon was by far the stronger. And ever since Goku attained his Super Saiyan 2 status, Pikkon has had no chance to over power him. It was a difficult reality to live in, considering that Pikkon had no equal when he was alive. His stint in Other World wasn't what he had expected it to be. In fact, Pikkon could barely defeat Krillin now. It was quickly becoming apparent that he was no longer a universe class fighter, but had instead been pushed to the bottom of the barrel. It was a reality that, considering what he had been through during his life, was being taken extremely well.  
  
"Hey, Pikkon. Good luck," Goku called from across the stage, smirking slightly.  
  
"Yes, Goku. To you as well," Pikkon responded, showing no sign of emotion at all on his face. He knew what was coming, and would face it with honor.  
  
*Slam!*  
  
Goku and Pikkon both stood still, waiting for the other to make the first attack. Neither was willing to make a crucial error that would cost the match. Goku knew that even though he was immeasurably stronger than Pikkon, a stupid mistake would easily be enough to cause a loss. As they stanced, the crowed watched on with unrest. It was obvious that, while waiting for the other person to make the first attack was a good technique, it didn't make a good show. Eventually, Goku realized Pikkon wasn't backing down.  
  
"Might as well start things off," he thought to himself. He launched himself towards Pikkon, making sure he had an energy level easily able to deal with his green skinned adversary. When he reached Pikkon, Goku swung himself around and tried to land a kick to Pikkon's head. Pikkon put one arm up to block it, then twisted his hand so that he could grapple onto it. When he did that, he tried to slam Goku into the concrete floor, but Goku threw his hands in front of him and rebounded back into the air, swinging his closed fists onto Pikkon's head, forcing the white turbaned man back to avoid it. Pikkon brought his knee up to try and connect it with Goku's stomach, but Goku pushed it back down with his hands, then spun around and flipped backwards to his side of the arena. Pikkon look on at Goku, knowing he was just being played with. Goku wasn't even winded, and hadn't transformed yet either. Pikkon ran flat out at Goku, and in turn the saiyan started running to meet his opponent. When they met, both disappeared, then reappeared in the air, locked in a hand brace trying to force the other one back to the ground. Goku was steadily smiling throughout the whole affair while Pikkon was gritting his teeth in effort. Pikkon used Goku's cockiness to his advantage and let go of the brace, then grabbed him by the throat, throwing him to the ground. Because they were only 15 feet up, Goku had a short way to the ground. Just before he would have hit the grassy area, he disappeared. He suddenly reappeared behind Pikkon and gave him a swift punch to the back of the neck. Pikkon went spiraling down onto the ground, landing on all fours.  
  
Goku hadn't even had to waste much energy to defeat Pikkon, another slap in the face to the once proud man.  
  
"Good match, Pikkon. I nearly had to transform there for a few seconds, that last attack was a real finisher," Goku complimented him.  
  
"Yes, Goku. It was. Now I must leave. My training sessions with Piccolo begin shortly in hell," Pikkon retorted quickly. He didn't want to stay and face the shame that he felt every time he looked into Goku's face. As he flew towards the entrance to the great stadium, he frowned to himself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take being a second class citizen where he had once stood supreme. And now that Goku and his friends were guardians of the galaxy, Goku's popularity had risen greatly. It now nearly succeeded the Grand Kai's.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Goku and Gohan were both deep into their match when Yamcha came wailing in. The match stopped immediately with the two sportsmen locked in a ki struggle. They both halted their attacks, and dropped to the stadium floor to talk to Yamcha who was already screaming at them.  
  
"Goku! Gohan!" Yamcha yelled, watching the two drop. "There's trouble! I saw Pikkon on his way to hell a little while ago, but then I heard a loud explosion. When I went to go check it out, there were bubbles everywhere and all of the checking station and hell were enclosed in a giant bubble! I tried to get in, but I couldn't. I guess I wasn't strong enough... Pikkon sent me to get you, he says Piccolo is fighting off... someone. I forget what his name was. He told me to get you quickly."  
  
"Was that persons name Jenenba?" Goku asked. He had fought him long before, and had barely been able to defeat him when fused with Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that was it. You know him?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Pikkon and I fought him many years ago. He was responsible for bringing back Hitler, Frieza and all the dead before. And now it's 200 years later... He's been gathering energy for all that time from everyone who has ever entered hell. This isn't good... not at all," Goku finished. The Grand Kai and everyone in the stadium were looking at them, straining to hear what they were talking about. Goku didn't notice though... somehow. He shouted the message to King Kai quickly, then leaped off the stage with Gohan and the three heroes started their journey to hell after quickly teleporting to get their fellow Z Warriors. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Pikkon, look out!" Piccolo cried. But to late. Jenenba had warped time yet again, punching Pikkon into the ground. So far the technique was very annoying. Jenenba merely punched in any direction, then warped space and his fist appeared next to his opponent. He could literally fight someone from miles away and still defeat him. Pikkon had been taking a major beating so far while Piccolo had been able to dodge or counter most of Jenenba's attacks. But so far neither had been able to land a hit on the fat yellow blob.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough of this! YaaaaaaaaAAA!!!!" Pikkon yelled. A white aura surrounded his body, and an explosion of ki rocketed throughout Hell as he exploded his energy in all directions. While this was good in situations where both competitors were near collapse, it was not good early in a fight. Mainly because it drained all of your energy. Pikkon found that out when he lost consciousness shortly afterwards.  
  
"Shit! He was my only help against Jenenba. Yamcha, hurry up and get Goku... Oomph!" Piccolo flew across the ground after being punched in the gut by Jenenba. Piccolo quickly discarded his training mantle and took off after the beast. He had to swerve wildly every few seconds to avoid the random punch or ki blast that Jenenba sent his way, but he had no major difficulty getting to him. Once Piccolo was within 50 feet of Jenenba, he stopped. A smirk spread across his face as he had an ingenious idea.  
  
"So, you think you can defeat me? Let me show you something then... You should enjoy this!" With that Piccolo immediately began to gather his ki. But he wasn't powering up, he had done that a long time ago. He was gathering it... to grow. He was growing slowly but surely. His purple gi was already in shreds, and since he asexual he didn't even need clothes in the first place. But he retained all but a few torn pieces across his chest and legs. When he was finished he stood over 15 feet tall. Not nearly as tall as Jenenba, but tall enough so that he wouldn't be a fly compared to him anymore. Now he'd be a bee. A bee with a very painful stinger. He tried to launch an attack against the yellow fat blob, but at every turn he had to move to deflect a blow or counter an attack. He came in for a quick jab, and had to shoot a ki ball upward to deflect one coming at him from the space distortions. He tried to land a hard kick and ended up having to shoot himself upwards to avoid a mega punch coming his way. So far the power up hadn't done much for him, except make him a bigger target. If this lasted much longer he'd have to power back down to his regular size.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Pikkon had been knocked unconscious, but even then his mind still tortured him. Replaying glorious parts of his past when he was alive. He was hailed on his home world has a hero, a legend almost. After saving his planet from incoming meteors and after defeating the intergalactic planet broker known as Fridge, he had tried to lead a modest life. But that hadn't stopped reporters from visiting his house constantly. He still entered tournaments and basked in the glory that 1st place always held for him. He had never even had to use his full power then, rarely even having to remove his training equipment.  
  
And then he had died. And for a while, a long while, he was still the most powerful fighter ever. Only he wasn't. In Other World, while he was training to receive a lesson from the Grand Kai, Goku and his friends were defeating Bebi, Super Android 17 and Shenron. Goku, a mortal, had done something no other had ever done. In the billions of years in the galaxy, no other man had ever defeated a God. Except for Goku. And he had to rub it in even further by defeating Porunga. Another God. Goku surpassed him at every turn. And was even able to defeat him although it was obvious Goku's power wasn't greater! Not only was Goku his superior in ki level, but also in fighting tactics. Yet another humiliation.  
  
But Goku wasn't content with being the savior of his home planet, Earth. He also had to save the universe in the company of his old friends. He had to save the planets New Namek, Vereem, Morve, Lackova, and Toriyama-guchi. He was the first fighter in centuries to have the gift of life returned to him, not only once, but three times. And two of those times were granted by the Supreme and Grand Kai themselves. He had the Gods in his hands. The bastard knew it too. One day, Pikkon would show him what it meant to be the ultimate fighter. One day he would show all that he was supreme. One day they would all know him again, and they would chant his name even harder then all those centuries before. One day...  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was short trip from the Grand Kai's planet to Hell. Especially at the speeds that Yamcha and the saiyans could generate. So Goku sacrificed the small amount of time it would take to get there, instead of just using shunkiado (instant transmission) so he could fill in his partners.  
  
"It turns out that a kid hadn't been watching the soul machines, you know, that cleanse souls on their way to Hell. Well he let the tank over flow and Jenenba was created. He can manipulate space so that he can punch in one direction, and have his fist appear in a completely different area. Like say, punching right in front of you and having your fist appear a hundred feet away. I couldn't defeat him, even in the level beyond the level beyond Super Saiyan. Vegeta couldn't either. So we fused into Gogeta. By then he had transformed into a much smaller version of himself. This one was red with gray armor and he had a long sword. He was able to use Block Transmission. Which is the same as my shunkiado, except he disappears in blocks. He's a very tough guy, and now that we have been sending all these evil spirits to him, I'm not sure how powerful he'll be."  
  
"Wait a second, Dad. So this guy gets all the spirits of the dead? Including ones we've killed in our stints so far?" Gohan asked, fear finally entering his mind.  
  
"Yes, Gohan. He's been gathering energy for years now, including everyone that we've killed. Making him, without a doubt, the most powerful being in the universe."  
  
"Darn... Well when you and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta, you shouldn't have a problem, should you? I mean, we've all improved so much since we've had a major fight that he shouldn't be to much harder to beat..." Krillin muttered.  
  
"Don't be a fool Krillin. We almost weren't able to defeat Porunga, what makes you think that after combining his power with Zanji and the others that Jenenba will be any easier to defeat?" Vegeta told the nose-impaired Buddhist.  
  
"Okay okay, calm down," Krillin said to Vegeta.  
  
"You don't tell me anything! I'll decide..." Vegeta ranted. But Gohan was already deep into his thoughts to pay much attention.  
  
"Maybe this is it? Dad and Vegeta are acting awfully strange. They're not acting like themselves at all. It's not like Vegeta to get this upset before a fight. And Dad has been quiet... I wonder if this guy Jenenba can really be that strong? Maybe. If Dad and Vegeta had trouble with him last time they faced him, I'm sure he's much stronger now. I just hope that Piccolo is okay!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Goku and the others arrived at the Checking Station a few minutes later. Just like Yamcha had said, it was completely covered in small and large yellowish bubbles. And then a huge one surrounded the air below them that led to hell. It was almost impenetrable a couple hundred years ago, but now that they'd all gotten much stronger, it shouldn't be too hard to pop open. In fact, Goten was already getting ready.  
  
"Kaaaaa.... meeee..... haaaaaa....." Goten started. He had already cupped his hands behind his back and a blue ball had appeared, shining light through his fingertips. The small blue ball grew larger, finally reaching the size of a basketball before Goten powered up to Super Saiyan. His hair flew up into a golden pattern and a yellow arc of ki surrounded his body. His ki ball also changed from the light shade of blue to an intense yellow. "Meeeeee........ Haaa!"  
  
He let loose his attack, shoving his hands forward and releasing the immense power. It collided with the bubble, sending shock waves up and down it. The others were taking the chance to power up. Goku crouched low and raised his ki level far beyond what it had been during his battle against Zanji. His black hair sprouted out farther and he grew until he reached 6'3, the height his transformation always took him. The orange gi he was wearing was already in tatters before he had begun to power up, but now the top was ripped completely off exposing a pink and red fur pattern covering his chest and arms. His tail elongated and he wrapped it quickly around his waist. The already large muscles he had in his regular form more then doubled in size as his eyes were outlined in red. He could feel surges traveling through his body as his power level doubled, then tripled and still grew. He felt Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and the others finish their power ups, but still he went on. The air around him crackled with intensity as his body surged with a power he hadn't felt in close to a year. The Checking Station that sat nearly 200 feet away was literally forced back from his sheer might.  
  
And then he was finished. Goku stood high over his family and friends, a look of serious determination about his face. Goten was still struggling to destroy the bubble, but he was having little progress.  
  
"Move, Goten," Goku instructed his second son. Goten did as he was told and stopped his assault. There was little more then a scratch where his blast had connected. "It must be fueled by Jenenba's energy. As his power increased so did his shield energy."  
  
Goku raised one hand and fired a small energy blast towards his target: the bubble. Upon impact, it exploded, sending up a column of smoke into the sky. A few moments later it all cleared and a large hole replaced a section of the bubble. The warriors dropped through it one by one.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Piccolo turned himself sideways to avoid a large fist that came out of thin air. It missed, and a few seconds later, another one appeared and he had to swerve to avoid this one as well. The fat yellow fists had been chasing him for a constant 5 minutes now and Piccolo was getting tired. He even had a bloody nose and torn gi shirt to prove it. He heard a crash above him and instinctively looked up to see what it was. He saw figures drop through the ceiling moments before he collapsed and his world turned black.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan cried, racing to his friend's side. Gohan was cradling the Nameks' head. "Piccolo, are you okay?"  
  
"Gohan, leave him alone. Piccolo will be fine; he's not dead. I can still feel his energy. He just needs some time to rest; now come on. We'll need to face Jenenba together."  
  
"But..." Gohan was hesitant. He looked at Piccolo for another few moments, worry flashing in his eyes, but he obeyed his father.  
  
Vegeta had already turned to face Jenenba when they first descended. Last time he had fought him it hadn't ended well, in fact it had ended with him fusing with Kakkorot. He could still remember the humiliation of having to do those damned steps for the first time. It seemed that he had fused with his rival many times during his lifetime to defeat enemies that should have been kneeling at his feet. Well not this time, this time he wouldn't join Kakkorot no matter what the cost. Even if it meant his life.  
  
"Watch out!" Goten yelled to the saiyan prince. While he had been going over his thoughts, the fight had already started.  
  
Vegeta looked up just in time to see Gohan go flying past him, blood already trickling from his jaw. A second later Goten also joined his brother on the opposite side of the field.  
  
Goku was easily dodging punches that were flying from his opponent, but the others were having more trouble. Goten sped upwards, narrowly avoiding a ki blast aimed for his head but was flattened to the ground as a stubby arm came out of the air and knocked him to the ground. He felt the air rush out of his lungs as he hit the dirt. It took him a few seconds to regain his bearings, but when he looked up he saw that Gohan and Yamcha were out of the fight. Trunks had both under his arms, and was floating towards Piccolo. Probably trying to get them all together so he could hide them. Vegeta had finally entered the fight, using quick spurts of power to avoid the punches and ki shots coming at him. Goku suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Jeneba's body, hidden from his eyes. He crouched low and cupped his hands behind his back.  
  
"Kamehameha!" he screamed out quickly, thrusting his hands in front of himself. Jenenba took the blast, it was to quick for him to try and avoid. But it was little more then a nuisance to the mammoth.  
  
"Jenenba! Jenenba, Jenenba!" Jenenba moaned. The kamehameha wave didn't do much damage, but it frustrated him 


End file.
